Genra (character)
Genra (幻羅, Genra) was the master of the Hajinmon Sect of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan and Ayane's foster father, who first appeared in Dead or Alive 3 as the super-human weapon Omega (オメガ, Omega). After Ayane was given away by her mother Ayame at birth, Genra took the girl in and became her father and master, teaching her Hajinmon Style Ninjutsu. Before the third Dead or Alive Tournament, he gave himself to the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, and let himself be experimented on, turning him into a heartless weapon of destruction. History Dead or Alive When Kasumi ran away from the Mugen Tenshin ninja village to find Raidou and avenge her brother, Genra sent Ayane to find and kill her as a nukenin, in order to keep the clan from being discovered by the outside world. Dead or Alive 2 After Alpha infiltrates the Tenjinmon Village, kidnaps Hayate and traps Ayane in a Genjutsu illusion, Genra sends Ayane to find Ryu Hayabusa in Europe. After Ryu defeats Bankotsubo, and Ein realizes he is Hayate, Genra reveals himself to be the one who broke the Kekkai barrier that seperates the Spirit World from Earth and was in reality in league with DOATEC the entire time. He then hypnotizes Ayane to kill Hayate and Ryu. But ultimately his spell is broken. Dead or Alive 3 Before the third tournament, Genra went to Victor Donovan and DOATEC's Superhuman Development Project, and was used for one of their experimental projects, Project Omega. Through changes to his genes, Genra was transformed into a superhuman known as Omega, a force of singular and unprecedented capabilities. DOATEC used the third tournament to test out his skills, but at the same time, Ayane, Hayate, and Ryu Hayabusa were planning to destroy Omega, to stop him from destroying everything. Genra uses his newfound power to create an alternate reality, and was dangerously close to killing Hayate and Ayane, when Ryu interviened and stabbed him with the sacred Dragon Sword of the Hayabusa Clan. Ryu's sword keeps him from regenerating while Ayane and Hayate blast him with a Team Ninpo blast that incinerates him. Ayane takes the Tokkosho that Genra held as a memento of the man she onced called "father." Character Appearance In his human form, Genra, despite being middle-age and going gray, he is physically fit. He wears a black wooden mask to conceal his face. The embroidered dark haori he wears over his shinobi shozoku signifies his rank as a Master Ninja. In his Omega form, his body is hulking in stature, his eyes take on a demonic red glow and clad in black, red and gold armor. Personality Genra, despite his overlying loyalty for the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, was once, at his core an honorable person. When he noticed that Ayane was introverted and looked down upon, he felt sorry for her and took her in. This resulted in a father/daughter bond between him and Ayane, a kind of parental relationship Ayane had never felt before. However, this is revealed in Dimensions to be nothing more than a facade. Genra's true persona is that of a manipulative and power-hungry man, willing to do anything to get revenge for playing second-fiddle to the main branch of the clan. Etymology Genra's name in kanji (幻羅), means "Illusion Luo". Relationships Ayane Ayane is Genra's foster daughter, and has raised her since she was very young. Genra trained Ayane to fight in the style of Hajinmon Ninjitsu. They always seemed very close, and in Dead or Alive: Dimensions, Genra sent Ayane to Europe to search for Ryu Hayabusa. Later, both Hayate and Ayane confronted Genra in his Omega form, planning to defeat him. Before teleporting to Hellfire, he spoke to Ayane saying "So this is the thanks I get for raising you, Ayane?", and Ayane replies saying it is her paying her final respects. He eventually gets defeated in combat, and after fighting, Ryu comes along and stabs Genra in the chest, sending him into a daze, while Ayane and Hayate are preparing a final blow to defeat Genra once and for all. Gameplay In Dead or Alive 3, Genra (in his Omega form) acts as the final boss, whom all of the characters must face as their last opponent during story mode. His powerful long-range priority attacks are his greatest strength, keeping the player in a defensive position and unable to attack. Omega boasts a long range stream of fire, a barrage of lightning bolt attacks, and a shockwave, the last of which will also activate whenever he is knocked down. He also borrows one throw from Bankotsubo from Dead or Alive 2. Omega cannot be thrown but does take damage when pressing the throw button. In'' Dead or Alive Dimensions'', Genra is now a conventional character like the rest of the cast. He retains his fireball and lightning projectiles, but his shockwave is replaced with a whirlwind attack, and he also does not always make use of his sword this time, instead using it from a stance he can optionally access after specific attacks. Genra is a very powerful zoning character, capable of keeping an opponent locked up from across the screen with his projectiles and successfully fending off close range assaults with his surprisingly fast strikes. Appearances Dead or Alive Series *''Dead or Alive 3'' (2001 - 2002) *''Dead or Alive Ultimate'' (2004 - 2005) *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' (Unlockable character, 2011) Musical Themes *''Karma'' - Dead or Alive 3 and Dead or Alive: Dimensions Gallery File:Omega DOA3.jpg|Screenshot from in Dead or Alive 3 Image:Genra.jpg|Screenshot from Dead or Alive Ultimate File:DOAD Artwork Omega.png|Concept art for Dead or Alive: Dimensions DOAD Render Omega.jpg|Render for Dimensions File:DOAD Ayane Genra.jpg|Screenshot with Ayane from Dead or Alive: Dimensions File:DOAD HayAyaOmega.png|Screenshot with Ayane and Hayate from Dimensions File:DOAD Omega Pose.png|Screenshot from Dimensions Trivia *In Dimensions, Genra uses some moves belonging to Nicole-458, such as Flood Eliminator, Reverse Flood Eliminator, Orbital Agression, and Lunging Rib Cracker Combo. *Genra is the tallest and third heaviest character in the series. *Genra is the only character besides Bankotsubo who actually uses a weapon. None of the characters in the series use weapons (despite having them); Bankotsubo is actually hitting the opponent with his fan when hitting them with his right hand, while Genra uses his weapon in many of his moves (including many projectile based ones). Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dead or Alive Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dead or Alive 3 Characters Category:Dead or Alive Ultimate Characters Category:Dead or Alive: Dimensions Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Characters born in February Category:Ninjutsu Practitioners